


The Tumult in the Heart Keeps Asking Questions

by Divinia_Serit



Category: Code Black
Genre: BROTP: Leanne & Jesse, Christa googles the accident, Cole is interested, Extended Scenes, Gen, Heather is confused about family, Jesse is a good bro, Leanne has more issues than a magazine, Malaya is protective, Minor AU, Neal wants to make everything better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinia_Serit/pseuds/Divinia_Serit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five conversations people have with Jesse about Leanne, and one conversation Leanne has with Jesse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tumult in the Heart Keeps Asking Questions

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just discovered this show last week and most definitely binge watched the season so far. I'm in love. I adore the relationship between Jesse & Leanne, and although I'd love to jump right into some Rorish fic, I wanted to take a moment and play around with a few of the other characters to get my feet wet in this fandom. 
> 
> I have absolutely no medical knowledge, and I primarily write for myself. I like to write the situations I'd like to read, but I don't have a lot of time to devote to Fanfiction. Please excuse any errors or typos! I definitely enjoyed playing a little with the characters so far! Hopefully, it brings a little enjoyment to someone!
> 
> A/N: The title is taken from the line of a poem by Elizabeth Bishop called Conversation.

I. 

_Dr. Christa Lorenson_

Running a hand through her bangs, Christa pulled the rubber band from her ponytail. She sighed in relief at the release in tension running across her temple. She fluffed her hair, grabbed her bag, then slammed her locker shut. A slight grin stretched across her face at the realization she had made it through her first shift at Angels Memorial. The moment of happiness was fleeting as the haunted look in the Residency Director's eyes flashed through her mind.

" _Everyone_."

The word echoed in Christa's head, and her stomach clenched painfully. The drive home was quick, and the entire time she told herself she wouldn't pry. But she could see the familiarity of loss in her boss- the way Rorish held herself aloof, the firmness in her voice, and the occasional glimpse of utter longing in her eyes. It was the same expression she often saw staring back at her in the mirror.

The second she walked through her front door, she dropped her bag on the entry table, and her eyes shifted towards the laptop in the kitchen. She bit her lip. Curiosity won out and she slid into the chair at the kitchen table. She told herself she needed the information so she didn't put her foot in her mouth around the Residency Director. The last thing she needed was to offend the woman and get kicked out of the program... again.

The blinking cursor flashed in the search bar.

_Leanne Rorish Car Accident_

She clicked the first link.

**3 Killed in DUI Crash in South Los Angeles**

_A father and two children were killed after a suspected DUI driver crashed into a minivan late Monday evening.The driver of a Ford F-150 pickup crashed into the van containing the family of four, sending them tumbling down an embankment, then continued to drive his car before striking a tree._

_Los Angeles police officers received a call around 8:00 pm from the distressed driver of the overturned van, Angels Memorial ER Doctor Leanne Rorish stating her husband and children were in critical condition and that she was pinned by the collapsed dash of the vehicle._

_Officer Tom Moreno was the first responding to the scene where he states that despite numerous traumatic injuries to herself, Dr. Rorish verbally instructed him in stabilizing the other members of her family. They were transported to Angels Memorial in critical condition where Ryan Rorish, 48, Natalie Rorish,14, and Nathan Rorish, 7, all passed away from injuries sustained in the crash._

_The suspect, who authorities arrested, was also transported to the hospital for injuries he sustained._

_LAPD Sgt. Danielle Nowicki said speed was a factor in the crash and that the LAPD South Traffic Division was investigating the cause._

_The area was shut down for several hours during the investigation._

Christa let out a shuddered breath as the implications of the article sunk in. She glanced up towards the headline and realized this had only happened four years ago. She couldn't even imagine how the woman continued to work in the hospital where her family died. She quickly reread the article and noted with dismay that Rorish had been driving. She closed her eyes.

" _Jesus_ ," she whispered.

She had no doubt that the Dr. Rorish spent every day replaying the scene in her mind and wondering if there was anything she could have done to avoid the collision. Watching her son pass away had been the most difficult moment of her life, but at least she was able to mentally prepare as much as she could for the loss. She couldn't imagine having her entire family suddenly ripped away with no warning. Her respect for Rorish increased tenfold.

The following day she found herself watching the older woman whenever she had the chance. The brunette was blunt, but quite possibly the best trauma doctor Christa had ever witnessed. She instinctively knew what to do, recalling procedures, even experimental ones, at the drop of a hat when every second counted. She was patient when teaching the residents, unless she felt someone was wasting her time. She had a hardness to her that only softened around Jesse or occasionally Dr. Hudson, and you had to be watching to catch it.

"You better not let her catch you staring."

Christa jumped, her hand pressed to her chest when Jesse appeared behind her. He eyed her, and a hint of sadness flashed across his face.

"You googled the accident."

"I, uh-"

"Every new resident does at some point."

He paused, and she turned to face the nurse.

"You do not mention it. Never hint about her family. And never joke about drunk driving," he said with a warning note. "She doesn't want your pity. You have any questions or concerns, then you come to Mama."

"She's lucky to have you, Jesse."

"Everyone's lucky to have me, Dr. Lorenson," he replied with a smirk. "I'm amazing."

"Extolling your virtues again, Mama?"

He winked at Christa before turning to face the brunette.

"Would you expect anything less, Dr. Rorish?"

She rolled her eyes, and Christa quickly slipped away. The faint echoes of their banter still managed to reach her ears, and she ducked her head to hide her smile.

"Put a sock in it, Jesse."

"You shut your pie hole."

II.

_Dr. Mark Taylor_

"How's she doing?" Dr. Mark Taylor gruffly asked.

Jesse Sallander turned from the window of the small hospital room, his face stricken. He swallowed hard, before glancing once more at the still figure on the bed. Her face was bruised and swollen, and even from this distance he could see the line of stitches running down her hairline. Her left leg had already been coasted, but they were waiting for the swelling to go down in her right ankle before attempting a second surgery. For now, it was stabilized in a metal fixture to keep the bones in place.

"Physically, she should pull through fine. She's been quiet ever since we gave her the news about Ryan. Emotionally?"

Jesse shook his head and clenched his fists.

"If those kids don't pull through, I don't know if we'll get her back with us, doc."

Mark let out a quiet curse, his hands slightly shaking.

"Mark?"

"They didn't make it."

Jesse felt the air knocked out of him.

"What?!"

"I just came from surgery," Dr. Taylor replied. "Their injuries were too severe."

"And the driver?"

Taylor's expression thinned, his eyes angry.

"On his way. According to the paramedics- broken femur, and a few ribs. He'll be fine."

Jesse closed his eyes.

"Let me tell her," he whispered, his eyes fixed on the woman in front of him.

"If you're sure," Taylor responded, and placed a hand on the nurse's shoulder.

Jesse steeled his nerves and quietly opened the door. How the hell did you tell a mother her children were dead? Especially after she had just received the news her husband had passed away minutes after they arrived in the ER. He swallowed and made his way over to the bed.

"Leanne?"

"Jesse?" She rasped with an edge of confusion.

He wondered just how hard she hit her head, since he had been in the room minutes before. She turned her red rimmed eyes towards him, and he gently clasped her hand. He glanced down, fully realizing how small her hand was inside his own. Leanne Rorish always had a larger than life presence, and he knew it had hit many of the staff hard when they realized she was just as mortal as the rest of them. He doubted he'd ever forget when he realized just who was being rushed in to Center Stage that day.

" _48 year old male: multiple full body fractures and a severe laceration to his head. We lost him twice on the way over. Followed by two children: 14 year old female and a 7 year old male, also severe injuries and both unresponsive."_

_The world seemed to stop as Jesse dropped the patient chart he was holding when he caught a glimpse of the gurneys._

_"Was there a woman with them?" he thundered._

_The rest of the staff quieted down in stunned silence, except for the attending and residents who got to work on the new arrivals. None of them had ever heard Jesse this loud or scared._

_"Sir?"_

_"Was there another woman? This is Dr. Rorish's family. She was off today."_

_There was a hushed gasp thought the room._

_"Yes sir. They're bringing her in now. She's the only one conscious. They were t-boned by another vehicle. Suspected DUI."_

_"45 year old female: multiple lower leg fractures, broken ribs with a possible collapsed lung, and a definite collarbone fracture."_

_"Jesse!"_

_Her agonized cry carried throughout the room, as he took off running to meet the gurney._

_"Goddamnit Jesse, how are they?"_

_He locked eyes with 3rd year resident Neal Hudson who began to stabilize her right leg. He could tell by her expression she was fighting to stay conscious._

_"We're taking care of them, Leanne. You know as well as I do that they're doing everything in their power to help your family. We gotta take care of you now, daddy."_

_Her eyes were frantic._

_"I can wait," she exclaimed through gritted teeth. "My children weren't responsive."_

_"We've got them, Leanne."_

_"Dr. Rorish, we've got to get you into surgery," Dr. Hudson stated calmly._

_"Nathan and Natalie first," she pleaded. "I know half those rooms are full at this time."_

_Her heart rate increased dramatically as she started to struggle against their hands. He exchanged a look with the head nurse, and Jesse inclined his head in agreement as Neal quietly injected her IV with a sedative._

_She was out in seconds._

_Jesse swore. Dr. Hudson looked up in surprise. He had never heard the other man curse. Before he could say anything in response, the steady beep of a crashing patient sent half the room into a frenzy. They both continued to prep Leanne for surgery, sneaking looks towards the other beds containing the Rorish family._

_"Time of death: 8:42pm."_

_Dr. Hudson froze._

_"Get Leanne and the kids up to the OR, NOW. Rooms are clear," Dr. Taylor bellowed._

He stared at her with red rimmed eyes, and her expression crumbled. A high pitched keen filled the room, as he sunk down beside her bed. Her hand clutching his as if it were the only thing tethering her to this world. He suspected it possibly was, and he gently ran his free hand through her hair as she broke down. He fought back his own tears as his best friend's world came crashing down around her.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry," he whispered.

Dr. Taylor paused when he heard the heartbreaking cry from the end of the hall. He bowed his head briefly before the sound of footsteps made him look up. Dr. Hudson hesitantly walked down the hall, his lips firmly pressed together.

"Jesse's with her," he told Dr. Hudson.

Neal nodded, his expression tight. It had been impossible to miss the heart wrenching cry down the hall.

"They brought the driver in a few moments ago."

"He'll be fine, won't he?"

"Yes sir."

Mark paused, and shot one more regretful look down the hall.

"I've watched those kids grow up," he said after a moment. "Natalie had a piano recital this weekend. I just hope we won't lose Leanne too."

III.

_Dr. Cole Guthrie_

Dr. Malaya Pineda tried to hide her surprise when Dr. Rorish mentioned her son while talking to Lawrence about his performances as Mufasa. As far as she could remember, it was the first time she had ever heard the older woman willingly discuss in detail a memory about her family.

She raised her eyes slightly and met Jesse's incredulous expression. The nurse turned away from her and continued to watch Rorish with a protective gaze that was somewhat pleased at her progress. The brunette sounded genuinely happy as she recounted the tale of their poor shaved Labradoodle. It was almost as if Dr. Rorish didn't quite realize what she was sharing when Mali asked her how old her son was now. Malaya watched as Dr. Rorish froze, her expression tragic as she locked eyes with Jesse who was watching her closely.

"Malaya, can you prep the procedure?" Dr. Rorish asked calmly.

She shot her mentor a brief smile, knowing the other woman was rattled. She continued to work quickly while Jesse excused himself and headed after Dr. Rorish.

"Something happened to him, didn't it? Her son."

Her eyes snapped up to meet the knowing gaze of Lawrence's wife.

Malaya flashed a half-hearted smile.

"Yes ma'am," she responded, unsure of how much to share. "We don't mention it."

"Have you seen Dr. Rorish?"

Malaya turned to see Dr. Guthrie watching her with an appraising stare. She pursed her lips, and quickly debated whether sending him after Dr. Rorish when she was upset was a good idea.

"Dr. Pineda, it's a yes or no question."

"She went to go check on a patient," Malaya said with a blank expression. "She headed towards the left side."

He nodded his thanks, and headed in the general direction Dr. Rorish had fled.

Cole walked past the left side, eyes searching the crowd of doctors and patients. From his first day at Angels, a flare of interest he hadn't felt in quite some time pulled him towards the other doctor. Despite her barriers, he had a feeling she returned the sentiment. He had felt her watching, had seen Jesse send her a teasing look. He wanted to learn more about the enigmatic woman. But first, he had to find her. He frowned, and continued towards the back stairwell when he heard Leanne's voice.

" _Sometimes I feel like I'm being punished and I don't know why."_

Her voice broke at the end, and he closed his eyes at the raw emotion he recognized from his own past. He was tempted to go to her when he heard Jesse respond softly. Out of nowhere the head nurse began to belt the opening from the Lion King, and all Cole could do was to try and keep a neutral expression. He took a step closer to the doorway, and he could see Jesse holding her shoulders while she held her fists to her mouth. Even from a distance he could see the sparkle of unshed tears in her eyes, and the hitch in her breathing as she struggled between laughter and a sob.

" _I'm still working out the lyrics_ ," Jesse said softly as he pulled the Residency Director close.

A slight hiccup of laughter bubbled from her lips as she thumped his chest, and Cole watched as the other man gently touched his lips to her forehead. She pulled away with a thankful smile, and a laugh- low and husky- escaped from her lips as she turned down the other hall. Jesse watched her leave with a pained expression, clearly worried about her.

"I know you're there, Dr. Guthrie," he commented.

Cole stepped out from where he was lurking with his hands raised and a small smile on his face.

"Guilty as charged. How did-"

"Mama knows everything," Jesse interrupted with an unidentifiable look.

Cole had the decency to look chagrined.

"How is she?" he asked softly.

Jesse studied him for a moment, and seemed to find what he was looking for in the other man's eyes.

"Hurting, but she's getting there," Jesse answered honestly.

"I should get back," Cole said with a nod towards the other man.

"Cole, be gentle with her," Jesse added. "If you really are interested, you'll have to be patient. If not, you better not break her heart."

Cole heard the unspoken warning, and nodded seriously.

"I figured I'd start with breakfast," he told the nurse. "Friends first."

Jesse shrugged his shoulders.

"You can't go wrong with coffee."

"Thanks, man."

He wasn't surprised when she turned him down. Frustrated, yes. Surprised, no. He finished his rotations and went to go check on the home invasion family once more. His father and Leanne were both in the observation room, and he felt his eyes dart between the two. Rollie flashed them both a knowing grin before he left, and Leanne rolled her eyes. She started to slip out, and Cole quickly tagged along beside her.

"Are you and I going to be friends?"

"We're colleagues."

He tried not to jump on the slight hesitation in her answer. The small grin on her face encouraged him to keep pushing.

"I offended you when I asked you out."

"I'm just curious as to why," she replied.

She shot him a side glance, and he could tell she was processing every detail about this conversation. She seemed confused, and slightly uncertain. It was an emotion he doubted Leanne Rorish was used to feeling. Her words were measured, her tone apprehensive.

"Why I asked you out?"

"What made you think I'd say yes?"

"You don't ask someone out because you think they'll say yes. You ask someone out because you are interested."

"And _why_ are you interested?" she asked with a furrowed brow.

He let out an exasperated sigh, as he stared at her for a moment. Did she not know how arousing her intellect was? How irresistible she was when she quirked her mouth, eyes sparkling in amusement when she put him in his place? And just how enticing all of it together was for a man? He respected the hell out of her, and wondered how she missed the interested glances of other staff members and patients alike, especially when she let out that rare throaty laugh. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but they were still in the hallway and someone was bound to notice their conversation had stalled.

"It's been a long time since you've felt someone look at you, hasn't it?"

The moment the words were out of his mouth he wished he could take it back. He knew she'd think of her husband, and within moments she had carefully erected her walls once more. She shook her head, her eyes dim. He could have kicked himself.

" _Stop_ ," she said firmly and brushed passed him.

He tried to recover. Maybe he could still salvage this conversation.

"Okay, we're out of here in an hour. Why don't we start with breakfast?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said no."

"I don't get it. It's not that complicated. There's a place in Silver Lake. It opens-" he was starting to get frustrated.

"I'm not ready," she interrupted.

She turned to face him, and the look in her eyes crushed him. She had briefly lowered her shields and he could see the vulnerability washing over her face. She smiled a genuine smile that cut him to the core, and he knew it was her form of thanks. Thanks for the interest, the witty banter, but not now. Her smile was beautiful and it stopped him in his tracks, and then she turned away.

He sighed, and headed back towards Center Stage.

IV.

_Dr. Neal Hudson_

"Did you hear Dr. Rorish is returning today?"

"Seriously? That woman's crazy."

"I know. There's no way in hell I'd return to this place after something like that."

Neal paused just shy of the nurses' station as the significance of the date hit him full force. He had completely forgotten Dr. Rorish was scheduled today for the first time since the tragic accident that claimed her family. Breathing deeply, he raised an eyebrow in warning at the gossipers who quickly moved on with their charts. He exchanged pleasantries with Isabel, before sorting through the pile of charts for the day. His shift was almost over, and he was hoping to catch her when she arrived. He practically tripped over his feet when he saw Jesse.

"Jesse?" he questioned.

"She's up in Ed's office talking with him and Taylor, but she should be down in a bit."

"Do you think she's ready to be back?" he asked after a moment.

The nurse eyed him critically.

"If you're asking if I doubt her professional competency, the answer is no," Jesse stated firmly. "If you're questioning if she's using work to fill the void her family left behind, then I'll agree with you. I'm not sure if she'll ever be truly okay."

"You boys done gossiping?" A low voice questioned behind them.

Jesse scrunched up his face and turned to face Leanne.

"Come on, daddy. You know I'm worried about you."

"Your concern is noted," she dryly responded.

"Neal," she said with a nod. "I'm glad to see you stayed."

"I had a good teacher, Dr. Rorish," he replied, his eyes softening.

"Leanne, please," she said. "We're colleagues now, Neal."

"Leanne."

The Leanne Rorish in front of him was not the same Leanne he remembered from his residency. She was guarded and stiff, and her once bright smile no longer reached her eyes. Her sarcasm was still present, but he wondered how often she'd let those famous quips slide past the stern exterior she now hid behind. He could tell she was on edge, although he knew he only noticed it because he had known the Leanne from before. Her cheeks were sunken in and she had lost a lot of weight. He was prepared for that though, after months of Jesse searching for recipes to spark the brunette's interest. He carefully watched as Jesse put his hand on her shoulder, and steered her down the hall.

"Alright everyone, daddy's back in the house," the nurse announced.

Several staff members came up to welcome her back, unsure of what to specifically say to her. She nodded politely, her face blank, and he was almost thankful for the alarm signaling an influx of new patients as everyone sprung into action.

The next few days he made it a point to bring her coffee whenever he had the chance. He knew Jesse continued to push her to eat more, despite her disdainful looks at his coddling. They quickly fell back into a professional ease, and he realized he'd forgotten how much he enjoyed learning from her. It was after a particularly grueling case where she seemingly magicked up a miracle cure, that he got the chance to pass on his admiration for her quick thinking. Her smile was self-depreciating.

"I've had a lot of time to keep up with the latest medical journals."

He paused for a split second, not wanted to linger on the subject of her family.

"Have you seen the new one from Baylor?" he replied. "I got the first issue a few weeks past."

"Send it my way when you've finished," she replied with a lifted brow before striding away.

Jesse sent him an appreciative nod at their interaction.

A few days later, Neal's concern for his colleague drastically increased. It had been a difficult shift ending with the loss of a young boy who was riding his bike when he had been hit by a drunk driver. He was already working on a patient, and the boy fell to Leanne. She barely even paused before doing everything in her power to save the child's life while remaining the consummate professional. She had to know everyone was watching for a crack in her facade. His heart clenched when he heard the steady beep, and Leanne stepped back and asked for suggestions before calling the time of death.

"Excuse me," she said after talking to the family.

His eyes shot to Jesse, but the other man was already heading after her. He finished up his current case, and frowned when he realized Jesse and Leanne were still unavailable. It had been quiet after the boy arrived, and he quickly told another attending to page him if something else came in. Searching the hallways, he tightened his lips before heading down towards the basement.

"I don't know if I can do this," he heard a female voice choke out.

"You are not allowed to give up on me, Leanne," Jesse firmly responded. "I need you here."

" _Jesse_ -"

Her voice was raw, and Neal closed his eyes at the utter despair she inserted into the nurse's name.

"I don't _want_ to be here."

He sucked in a sharp breath at her soft confession.

"I know, Leanne. I know."

He could hear the underlying panic in the other man's voice, as the silence gave way into soft sobs. Neal quietly slipped back up the stairs and stood near the door to make sure they weren't bothered. He glanced up from the chart he was finishing when the pair emerged with blank faces. Leanne squeezed the nurse's hand before quietly slipping towards the bathroom, and Neal made eye contact with Jesse.

"How can I help?" he questioned softly.

Jesse sighed, and for the first time Neal could see the toll Leanne's recovery had taken on the man. He looked completely defeated.

"Find her something to live for," he said sadly.

V.

_Dr. Heather Pinkney_

She wasn't stupid. Just because she was in surgery and not trauma didn't mean she hadn't heard about mama and daddy. Every resident in the hospital heard the stories about daddy, and knew they could go to mama for anything. But when she was paged to Center Stage, she wasn't expecting to see Jesse Sallander on a gurney with a visibly upset Dr. Rorish running his stats and following them up to OR.

She was fascinated by the banter between the two while Jesse was under light anesthesia, and realized his remarks were meant to distract Dr. Rorish and keep her from panicking. She quirked her lips upward when Rorish gave it right back to him, telling him to shut up.

" _Neither are you."_

Jesse's comment was so quiet, Heather almost missed it. She sighed and refocused on the procedure in front of her. This was not the time to observe the dynamic between the two. Even so, she could still hear bits of conversation between the nurse and the doctor that left her baffled.

"What are you talking about?"

Dr. Rorish's voice was firm as she stared at the man in front of her.

"You're alive."

"I know that," she deflected.

"I don't think you do. You're alive. They're not."

Jesse spoke quietly, and Heather noticed Dr. Rorish stilled by his side. The older woman was almost always in deliberate motion that it was disconcerting to see her hesitate.

"Jesse, what are you doing?"

"What I'm telling you is, if I die today, my one wish would that you to live- really live. Pretty sure that's their wish too."

Heather almost hated to interrupt them. It was like a freaking lifetime movie, but she needed help. God help her if anything happened to the man on the table under her watch. A few minutes later, his artery was unblocked and they were wheeling him to his recovery room. Dr. Rorish shot her a small smile and remarked she'd be back to check on him later and to be notified immediately if anything changed.

After her next successful procedure, Heather headed towards Jesse's room only to be greeted with the quiet presence of Dr. Rorish by his bed. The older woman didn't say a word, but Heather could see she was emotional. She wondered what it would be like to have that kind of connection with someone.

"I, uh, just came to check on him. I think I'll come back later," she stumbled over her words.

She shook her head as she left. What was wrong with her? She never rambled, but visible displays of emotions made her uncomfortable. She made a note to return in about thirty minutes. When she got back, Jesse was awake and concerned. Time passed quickly after he asked for Leanne, and before Heather knew it they were back downstairs in Trauma and Dr. Rorish was explaining the procedure they were about to do. She looked up at the surrounding residents, slightly surprised by the concern and care of the group, as Dr. Rorish leaned down to say one last thing to Jesse.

"You're not going to die, because I _need_ you. I need you."

Her voice wavered, and Heather glanced up at Mario to see he was intently watching the scene with a slightly panicked expression. Malaya was pale, and Dr. Hudson kept looking up every few seconds. Dr. Campbell would never allow this level of unprofessionalism in his operating room, and yet Heather found herself strangely wanting this feeling of family.

"I know you do. I love you too."

Drugs were handed over, and the room quieted when Jesse flatlined. It was the longest ten seconds of Heather's life, and one glance at Dr. Rorish made it clear the woman would crumble in front of them if his heart rate didn't return to normal. His heart kicked back in and Dr. Rorish let out a long shuddered breath before announcing he was good. The room erupted into cheers, and Heather found herself grinning along with the rest of them. She exchanged a small smile with Mario before going back upstairs with Jesse.

Once her shift ended, she found herself heading back to Jesse's room once more. Mama was awake, claiming he was bored already. Heather rolled her eyes.

"You need to rest, old man," she stated.

"Old man? You wound me."

Heather bit her lip, and headed to the door with a smile.

"Just thought I'd check on you before I head out. You need anything?"

Jesse shook his head slowly, and before Heather could change her mind she blurted out the next sentence.

"What's the deal with you and Rorish?"

The nurse chuckled.

"Leanne and I have known each other for years. We both started at Angels on the same day, and eventually I introduced her to her husband. Someone like that becomes a part of your soul."

Heather nodded, not quite understanding.

"You'll learn to let people in too, chica. Caring isn't always a bad thing."

Heather flashed him a smile before turning to the door once more.

"Sleep well, Mama," she said softly.

VI.

_Dr. Leanne Rorish, Resident_

"I know what they call me behind my back."

"So what? Everyone can see you run laps around them."

"But _daddy_?"

The brunette made a face, and Jesse laughed.

"You know they're just jealous," he said.

Leanne rolled her eyes.

"I swear, if a woman shows one ounce of initiative and speaks her mind, she's instantly labeled as bossy or worse. If one of the other residents did anything I do, they'd be called a leader."

"I didn't realize this bothered you so much."

"It normally doesn't," she admitted. "I'm just in a funk."

"Come cry to mama then," he said with a grin.

She snorted.

"What? If you're daddy then clearly I'm mama."

"Seriously?"

"You might as well own it, darling," Jesse said as he handed her a file.

"I hate you right now."

"Nah- you love me... _daddy_."

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" she questioned, eyeing him over the patient chart.

"Nope. You're stuck with it. Besides, a few years from now you're going to be running the ER of your choice."

"And you're going to be right there with me, mama."

"Damn straight," he said with a grin as he reached out his fist.

She let out an exasperated sigh, but met his fist with her own.

"Now stop bothering me."

Jesse just laughed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
